Ballad Of A Fallen Angel
by analiseCasdon
Summary: Akki Nakamura is a long lost friend of Ikuto.   One who was very close to him.   And now, she may be the one who has to kill him.   Warning: Told From My OC's  AKKI  point of view.  Amu and others will be in it...mabye.  IkutoxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

I woke up in a hospital.

I opened my eyes and saw the bland white ceiling that marked the room as a hospital ward. I tried to sit up but my side hurt and wouldn't allow me to. I laid back and searched for someone to explain. Although in my heart I already knew what was wrong. I was about to call for someone when the door opened and a doctor walked in, followed by a blond haired girl. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. "Akki! You're awake!" she ran over and crawled into the bedside chair and then crawled into the bed. 

She then wrapped me in a bear hug. It made my side hurt. The doctor smiled. "Good to see you're awake." Utau climbed down and ran outside. The doctor continued to scribble on his clipboard. Stalling. "How did I get here?" He looks up and sighs. He then walks over and pulls out one of those stupid lights that they shine into your eyes. As he examined my right eye he said 'I think you already know what happened." He moved on to the right one. "You were found half dead by the girl's older brother." He went back to his charts. I sighed and stretched. My side started hurting but I didn't stop. "Ikuto huh?" I said. The doc looked up and nodded. The doc smiled. "Who do you think she's here with?" he says as he makes his way for the door.

Just as he reached it he turned and said "He's coming in alone." Then he closed the door and left me to my thoughts. I sat back and stared at the ceiling. He'd get here as soon as he pried Utau off him. I close my eyes. I had to do it. There could be no witnesses. I open my eyes as voices grow closer. I recognized them both. One was the doc's and the other was…Ikuto. I sit up. The voices stop outside my door. It slides open. But I'm already long gone.


	2. Chpt 1 Memories Scattered In The Rain

**Chapter One**

**Memories Scattered**

**In The Rain**

**Piano notes filled the air. **

They danced around my head, in one ear, and out the other. Despite the fact I hadn't played for years, I could still hear every little mistake the pianist made.

I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. The auditorium wasn't full, as usual. Then again, most people don't listen to classical music in their spare time… even if it was a rainy day. Only people who like classical that much was the elderly. Through the playing I could hear the rain pounding the roof. It was as loud as the thunder that shook the building at random intervals.

I sit up when the music stops and the crowd erupts into applause. I clap half-heartily. The pianist made at least ten mistakes. An announcer came onstage and announced the show's end. I stood up and headed for the exit before he could finish his speech.

**It was ****pouring****.**

Once I got outside I got the full effect of the rain. It whipped around and blinding anyone who dared tried to brave the walk home. Everyone else ran to their rides as quickly as their false hips and knees would allow. I burst into giggles at the thought of them running. But it was short lived, cause unlike the elderly I had no ride. I sigh and run my fingers through my long, silver hair. "Guess I'm getting wet."

I started for the park across the street from the auditorium. Least this way I won't get so wet. I ran across the street and headed for a huge tree. The rain fell through the leaves and hit me as I slid to the ground under the huge oaks protection. I pulled my knees up and waited for the rain to let up. My hair plastered itself to my face and back. Thunder rolled and lighting lit up the sky. It cast strange shadows on my pale face. I imagined my violet eyes glowing in the light and a small smile crept to my lips. I looked a mess. with noting else to do, I lay back and close my eyes.

"**AKKI!"**

I turn at the sound of my name. And then yelp in surprise when Utau runs up and tackles me. She grabs my collar and screams "Why does brother want to go on a date with **YOU** instead of **ME**?" I blink in confusion. "For the last time Utau, it's not a date" Utau sits up and I push myself up. "Get off her" Ikuto says. Utau lets a loud humph loose before complying. Ikuto sighs, walks over and offers me his hand. I ignore Utau's dirty look and take it. He yanks me up and I dust myself off. "Thanks" Ikuto says nothing. He looks over at Utau and says "Scram". She sticks her tongue out at me and runs off in a huff. Ikuto sighs and scratches his head.

"Sorry about that" he says.

I shake my head and reply "No problem" He smiles, which for Ikuto is rare. A silence falls. I was one a few people who could pull a smile out of him. "Anyway, what did you want?" he looks up at the sound of my voice. He says something but I don't hear it. "What?" I say. He repeats himself but I still can't hear. The sky that was blue turns dark black. Lighting flashes and rain falls. Ikuto and the park vanish. I squeeze my eyes shut and scream. And…then

**I wake up.**

Once again I'm alone under the oversized oak tree. The rain was nothing but a drizzle, but it was still thundering and the sky hadn't lightened up. I sigh. _Nothing but a dream. _I stand up and wipe the dirt off my butt and start for home. _Why have those dreams now? That was years ago. _I shake my head and loosen the hair stuck on my face. "It was the rain. Nothing more. Everyone one says rain brings on nostalgia." But as I walked I knew it wasn't the rain. The fact was…that was the last time I saw Ikuto and Utau before the incident. And it was the last time I saw Ikuto smile.


	3. Chpt 2 A Chance Encounter At The Piano

**O.o I totally forgot the disclaimer last chapter…..so here it is**

**I (Kara) do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters**

**Only thing I do own is the writing (duh) and the character Akki**

**Anyway…thx 2 ****SparklingDiamondz 4 the Fav.**

**Thx 2 Haru158 and meimei11 for reviewing (better description in this Chpt Haru158)**

**Thx 4 the feedback and I hope u peoples enjoy Chpt. 2**

**Chapter 2**

**A chance encounter**

**At the Piano**

"**ARE YOU LISTENING AKKI?"**

I'm snapped out of my daydream. "What?" Zane sighs. "I was asking you what the doctor did the night you were late." "Oh…what he usually does." I reply, rolling up my sleeves. Criss cross cuts laced there way down my arms. Some were just scars, but the ones on my wrists were pink and bled when I flexed my wrist. "Got off pretty easy" Zane commented as he examined my cuts. "Yea, strange since I was two hours late." I roll my sleeve back in place. My light purple shirt did a nice job of covering all the scars…and not just the ones on my arms. Zane hopped off the wall and stretched. "Where are you going?" I ask as I do the same. He starts off down the street. "Old man wanted me for some testing. You go have fun." He calls over his shoulder. I wave and sigh. "What fun is there to have?"

**With Zane gone I had no one to talk to.**

With nothing else to do I start walking… despite the fact I had no clue where I was going. It'd been a while since I'd been in Japan. And a lot had changed. Only place I knew how to get to was the park…which I decided to avoid. Too many memories there. As I walked through the streets the sound of a piano hit me. The clean notes cleared my cluttered mind. I smiled and headed for the sound's origin. The trail led me to an open field where it looked like a concert of some sort was being set up. There were people setting up a huge outdoor stage. A piano was sitting by it…probably waiting to be taken backstage. Whoever had been playing it was gone. Curious, I decide to get a closer look.

**No one stopped me as I approached the piano.**

No one even gave me a second glance. I guess my long sleeve light purple shirt and dark blue skirt gave me plenty of camouflage. Weird…I was sure my silver hair with the red ribbon tied in the back would give me away. Ah well. I walked up to the piano and gave it a look over. It was an old one…with a nice finish and gold trim. It was gorgeous and reminded me of the one I used to play. Of coarse back then I played with a violinist. I smile at the thought and sit on the bench. I stretch my fingers out on the keys and a wave of calm over came me. The same way it had in the past. I smile and remember the tune I'd play for him. It was one of few things that made him smile. My fingers begin to move. Next thing I know their dancing along the keys and I'm playing The Empty Swing. Ikuto's favorite song.

The workers all came over to listen to my playing. I could hear my mistakes…but I had my audience enthralled despite them. My fingers danced along the keys… they were overjoyed to be playing again. I couldn't help but smile as I played. It had been a long time. I'd forgotten how happy playing made me. As I gazed out at my audience I realized I'd forgotten how happy my playing had made others. Utau and Ikuto had loved my playing. My smile grew wider at the memory of Utau dancing and singing along with the songs I used to play. Such good times.

Playing was the only way to truly remember them.

**I got a standing ovation when I stopped.**

I stood up and bowed when I'd finished. My audience clapped and clapped before returning to work. I smiled when I saw how happy they looked as they left. But it faded quickly. I used to play that song over and over just to see one person's smile. I sigh. And he hadn't even heard it. I sat back down on the bench and impulsively reached back and grabbed my hair ribbon. It had been the last thing Ikuto gave me. And it was the only material possession I had form those days. I never took it off. I sigh. "You always were good at piano" a voice interrupted my thoughts. I sit up and search for who'd spoke. "Up here Akki" I look up at the stage. And can't believe my eyes. I bolt off the bench. "IKUTO?"


	4. Chpt 3 An Old Friend Reappearence

**I still do not own Shugo Chara**

**Still wish I did**

**Fan Girls rejoice…**

…**Ikuto will actually be in this chapter **

**Warning: This Chpt is longer then the others**

**Way longer**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter Three**

**An Old Friend's**

**Reappearance**

**I was lost in thought when suddenly a voice cut through my concentration.**

"You always were good at playing piano Akki" I sit up and look for who'd said that. The voice sounded familiar somehow… "Up here smart one" the voice says with a laugh. And suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. I bolt off the piano bench and look up. I know that sarcastic voice anywhere. "How long have you been up there…Ikuto?"

"**The whole time" was the snarky response.**

I sigh. "You were playing my song. I had to come listen." He continued. "Come down here…" I command. "I can barely see you." He laughs. "You come up here" he says teasingly. I sigh. "And how am I supposed to do that?" The stage was pretty high up. Even so I new I could make the jump. I just didn't feel like showing off my abnormal leg strength. Ikuto laughs. I roll my eyes. Same old Ikuto. "Fine I'll come to you." I step back. Next thing I know he's right there…giving me that mischievous smile that all cats seemed to have. "It's been a while Akki" I smile. "A while? More like years." "I guess that's true. How many years? Five? Six" he continues. I sigh. He's baiting me. "Try seven."

**He smiles. **

But it's not the kind you'd give to an old friend. More like the kind that could kill you if looks were lethal. "Seven years is a long time. Especially if you just disappeared." He says. I look away. "Yea I guess" I mumble. "What happened?" I impulsively reach back and grab my ribbon. I see him smile out of the corner of my eye. "You still wear that old thing?" he asks laughing. I feel my cheeks go bright red. "So what if I- "Ikuto!" a tiny voice cuts me off.

**I suppress a laugh.**

**"**What was that?" I ask through the rolls of laughter. Ikuto sighs and turns around. A tiny cat boy is reveled. "Yoru I told you to be quiet." He says. Yoru, paying no attention to Ikuto's discontent, floats over to me. "Who's this Ikuto?" he asks pointing. "What you don't talk about me?" I ask with a smirk on my face. Ikuto narrows his eyes. I suppress the laughter that bubbles up at the thought I was embarrassing him. Ikuto grabs Yoru by the tail and pulls him back. Yoru lets a little screech loose when Ikuto fixes him with a devil's freeze stare. "Yoru…shut up and go find something to do" he says as he drops his tail. Yoru gulps and complies. He floats off before Ikuto has a chance to tell him where to go.

"**Awwwww what'd ya do that for?" **

He returns his attention to me. "And we were getting along so well." I say, laughing. "Aw well I guess I just want you all to myself" his voice breaks through my laughter. I roll my eyes. He narrows his. "Lighten up" I say. Like that would ever happen. He sighs. "You never were a serious person. Interesting to see after all this time that still hasn't changed." I smile. "Nice to see the only thing that's changed with you is your height." "What?" I walk over and compare heights. "You're finally taller. The little shrimp has finally grown some." I say, smirking. He blushes and backs up. Hehe. Same old Ikuto. I still can get under your skin. Even after all these years I can still make you blush.

"**Where did you go Akki?"**

Ikuto breaks the awkward silence. "What?" "Don't 'what' me. You vanished from the hospital. And then any and all record of you vanished as well. You pretty much dropped of the face of the earth." He says. I drop my gaze. "Well?" … "You know I'm not good with serious questions." I mumble as I turn to walk away. Some things were better left unsaid. He runs up and grabs my wrist. "Ouch! Let go!' I whip around and yank my arm out of his grip. I can feel my fresh cut twist and bleed. He seems surprised by my venomous response. I rub my sore wrist and he mumbles an apology. I sigh. "Don't apologize. You just want answers." I drop my wrist and look at him. "Sadly…I don't intend on giving you any."

"**Somehow I knew you'd say that"**

I give him a half hearted smile. "That's because you know me so well." I reply. "Or at least I used to" I drop my gaze. "You might as well give up. I'm not telling you." I say quietly. "Why?" "Because you don't need to know. It's none of your damn business." I reply angrily. Ikuto stares for a sec and then says "I probably don't want to know right?" "Exactly." An awkward silence falls between us. Why now of all times did this happen now. It's not that I don't want to tell. It's that I can't. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the blood running down your arm would it?" Ikuto's voice cuts through my thoughts. "What?" I pull my arm up and without thinking yank my sleeve back, revealing all the cuts and scars that laced there way up my arms. The ones on my wrists were bleeding pretty badly, thanks to Ikuto yanking my wrist. Ikuto didn't seem fazed by the blood. But he looked surprised when it became clear it wasn't just mere wrist slits. The scars went all the way up and around my arm. Most were in places I couldn't cut myself. "Akki…what's going on? And don't tell me nothing." He says. He was serious. I pull my sleeve down and do the only thing I could. I turn tail and run.


	5. Chpt 4 Blast from the Past

**Well**

**I'm in the mood 2 type**

**So here's yet another chapter**

**Thx again 2 Haru158 for reviewing**

**And I hope you fan girls were happy to find Ikuto was in the last chapter**

**Amu may make an n appearance in this one Along with Utau**

**Maybe**

**I make this up as I go along sooo we'll see**

**Ikuto: Get on with it.**

**Akki: Seriously. No one cares. Start the chapter.**

**Me: Alright! I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**K then Now we can start.**

**Ikuto: Finally. Me: Oh shut up your not even in this chapter! Akki: …-.- Idiots**

**Chapter 4**

**Blast from the Past**

**I turned and ran.**

Not exactly the exit I wanted. Then again…now I don't have to answer any questions. I stop running and try to catch my breath. At least he isn't following me. I look over my shoulder to assure myself that he wasn't. I run pretty fast thanks to the old man. Because of what he did…I'm twice as fast as a normal person whether they have a shugo chara or not. Sadly, that also means I get twice as tired as a normal person.

I stand upright and look back. I was a good four blocks from where the stadium was being set up. I head off in the opposite direction. I wasn't going back there again. Great, one more area I had to avoid. I walked by a school and saw benches. I decided I'd earned the right to sit. I plopped myself onto one of the benches and pulled my sleeve up. The cuts Ikuto had accidently opened had scabbed over. The smaller ones were already turning into scars. I sigh. Old man had done his job well. My healing ability was five times a quick as a normal person. Only reason these had taken so long is because he laced the knife he used. I roll my sleeve up when I hear footsteps coming down the path. Voices hit me a second later. Sounds like a bunch of kids. I shake my head. Yea stupid, this is a school.

**Two girls came walking down the path.**

One a school uniform on and obviously was a student.. The second was older, probably a bit younger then me. She looked familiar. Long blonde hair, violet eyes…who do I know who- "Shit" I swear under my breath. Utau. You've got to be kidding me. First Ikuto and now his SISTER? I sit back on the bench and try to look normal. Hopefully my appearance wasn't to stand outish. Ikuto only recognized me because of my playing. Thank god I grew my hair out. With it down to my back hopefully Utau won't notice me. She was engrossed in conversation with the pink haired school girl. Maybe she'll keep her occupied and neither of them will notice the silver haired girl on the bench. Utau and her friend walked by. I breathe a sigh of relief. "That was way to close" I mumble.

**Utau and her friend had gone by.**

I was in the clear. And just as I got up to leave a tiny voice screams.

"AKKI!"

I slowly turn around. No way. Not here. Not now! Utau and her friend's footsteps stop. Oh shit. I see Utau turn around and spot me. Then she sees Yoru floating over to me.

"Akki. There you are!" he says as he lands on my shoulder. Utau's eyes light up.

"AKKI?"

Damn it. I turn to run. Again. And Yoru sees Utau and her friend.

"AMU!" he cries.

He jumps off my shoulder and floats over to the pink haired girl, who was following Utau up the path. As they get closer I can hear Amu asking Utau what was going on. I sigh. Too late to run now. I turn and face them. "Long time no see. Utau."


	6. Chpt 5 The Sister Hasn't Changed

**I'm really in a writing mood**

**So…here yet another chapter**

**Ikuto: Geez…you have no life if you can submit three chapters in one day**

**Utau: Seriously**

**Amu: Yea**

**Me: Shut up! I'm bored. Leave me alone!**

**Akki: No need to yell. You'd have more friends if you didn't yell.**

**Me:… I should kill you off for that**

**Anyway Since I have no social life I'm writing yet another chapter**

**And Thx again to Haur158 for reviewing.**

**I promise Akki won't be perfect**

**In fact…she will have some…fatal flaws. Hehe **

**Akki: ! What?**

**I don't own Shugo Chara. On with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

**The Sister's Hasn't Changed**

"**Long time no see Utau" **

That was all I could think to say. She stops and looks me up and down. Her friend Yoru identified as 'Amu' looked confused.

"Excuse me…who are you?" she asks. I sigh.

"That's a long story kid"

Her eyes flash when I call her kid but she says nothing. She turns to Utau and asks her the same question. Utau says nothing. She takes a hesitant step forward, as if she's afraid I'd bite her. When I don't react she takes another. Next thing she's right in my face, staring me down. Only problem was she still had to look up at me. Ikuto might have out grown me, but she hadn't. Good.

"It's really you Akki?" she asks after a minute of awkward silence. I sigh.

"Yep" "Oh…then…in that case" "Huh?"

She pulls her hand back and slaps me across the face. Hard.

**I don't try to move when her hand goes back.**

I let her slap me. And boy she let me have it. I could feel cheek get hot and red.

"That was for Ikuto" Utau says as shewalks away.

Amu looks up at Ikuto's name. I rub my throbbing cheek.

"Ouch. That hurt."

Utau stops walking.

She fixes me with the same stare her brother had earlier.

"You had it coming." She says bluntly.

I sigh. "Guess so"

Amu cuts in. "Um…what's going on. Utau…why did you slap her. And just who is she?

I look at her. She had to be in elementary still. Pink hair pulled back into a ponytail. She appeared to be a normal human girl. But something was off about her.

"Amu what's happening?" a small voice asks.

Three tiny figures float out behind Amu. One has pink hair, one has blue, and the last is blonde. Three Shugo Charas. Who knew?

"**Amu! What's going on. Who is that girl and why did Utau hit her?"**

The pink one asks. The blue one nods and blondie adds

"Yea…Utau…why did you hit her?"

Utau doesn't respond.

"Your temper hasn't improved huh?" I break the silence.

Utau says nothing. Amu looks surprised. She walks over to me. Her shugo charas follow her. Yoru had run off at some point. Probably reporting to Ikuto. Great.

"You knew Utau before?" Amu's voice snaps me back to the present.

"Yep. Ikuto too." I reply

Amu says nothing.

"We never really knew you" Utau breaks in.

I look back at her. She hadn't moved and wouldn't look at me. She was shaking and her hands were balled into fists. In other words, she was PISSED. But she had every right to be.

"Still angry huh?"

She whipped around. I half expected fire to flying out of her mouth. Hehe.

"Of coarse I'm angry! You left without saying a word. And you didn't even bother to see Ikuto before you left! Do you have any idea how worried he was about you?"

Amu looked surprised when she heard Ikuto actually worried about things. I sigh.

"I saw him earlier"

That surprises her.

"You saw him?" she asks.

"Yea…that's what I just said."

"…what happened to you Akki? Why did you leave without saying goodbye? I know you didn't like me…but you didn't even bother to see him before you left. Where did you go? What was so important it couldn't wait till AFTER you said goodbye?"

No response there. I turn and begin to walk away. My stomach was doing summersaults, which meant I need another shot. Assuming the old man would give it to me.

"Answer me Akki!" Utau cries after me.

I stop and look back at them. Amu is just standing there…confused. And Utau is on the verge of tears.

I break my gaze.

"I saw Ikuto earlier. And he asked me the same thing."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Utau's go wide.

"I'll tell you what I told him."

I walk away.

"It's none of your concern."


	7. Chpt 6 My Strange Companion

**Chapter 6! I'm on a roll!**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes and shakes head***

**Akki: Way too much free time**

**Zane: Will I actually be in this chapter?**

**Me: Sigh Yes Zane you will be in this chapter**

**Ikuto: Not me?**

**Me: No not you!**

**Ikuto: -.-**

**Me: Get over it! Amu: do the disclaimer and get on with it!**

**Me: FINE! I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Ikuto: Thank God for that**

**Me: *bonks Ikuto on the head with a book***

**And thank you again Haru158.**

**Akki used to have a shugo chara**

**Eventually we find out what happened to her.**

**Thx 4 reading and reviewing!**

**On with the story! Ikuto: Owww Me: =)**

**Chapter 6**

**My Strange Companion**

**Utau didn't try to stop me.**

She let me walk away. Probably in shock. I could practically hear Amu's brain explode as I headed off. Her three shugo charas all started talking as soon as they thought I was out of earshot. I shake my head. My vision was blurred. Tiny black dots danced in the corners of my eyes. Damn him for skipping my doses. I'm no good to him dead and yet…

I sigh and keep walking. I was close …even if I did pass out Zane would sense it more then likely. As I neared the old factory that acted as home, I could sense him. Thanks to the doctor's experiments Zane and I had could sense each other and even talk to each other via brain waves. It was a strange side effect to all the meddling the doctor had done with our bodies and minds. Just as the river came into view, Zane popped into my head.

_You look like shit._

I sigh.

_Thanks, just what every girl wants to hear after a long day. How is it your still single?_

He laughs; _I'm single because I'm waiting for you to settle for me._

I roll my eyes.

_Like that will ever happen. _

The old factory came into view. It was a crappy old thing. Its ugly brown paint job was flaking and most of the windows were busted out. But it was home, for now. It was actually used as a lab by Easter not to long ago. But they abandoned it a while back. Judging from all the soot and scorch marks on the walls; whatever they had been working on had little success.

**The doc had said that they were working on some machine called Embryo.**

He didn't explain how he knew this, but he did tell us it was supposed to find some heart egg called Embryo. Hence the terrible name. He said that Ikuto and Utau were charged with finding the embryo before some kids with shugo charas. Mmmm, wonder if Amu was apart of that group. But then why would she be friends with Utau? I shake my head. What difference does that make to me?

_Good question._

Zane's sudden intrusion surprises me.

_Were you eavesdropping!_

He smirks; _only a little._

I reach the factory and kick the old door instead of knocking.

It opens a crack and someone asks; "What's the password?"

I sigh and kick the door again. Only this time it flies off the hinges and lands right on top of Zane, who was trying to play doorkeeper again. He groans and pushes the door off him.

"That wasn't very nice" he wines as he rubs his head.

"I'm not a nice person, get over it" I growl.

I walk over the mess and head for the basement door in the back of the burned out room.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Zane calls.

I turn back around.

"Why?"

"Old man is in a mood. I tried to go down there and he shocked me." He replies as he gets to his feet.

I roll my eyes. My vision was still spotty, but my stomach had stopped trying to eats it's way out of me.

"You need yours then?" Zane asks.

I sigh. "Yep"

"I got mine before he locked himself down there" he says.

"Good for you"

He shakes his head and walks over. Zane and I had been friends for a while now. We were stuck with each other because of the old man. He had an experiment similar to mine done on him. We both required shots. They kept us regular. And they prevented our bodies form killing themselves.

**Thanks to the doctor we were time bombs.**

Eventually the serums in the shots wouldn't work and our bodies would literally rip themselves apart. Zane had been experimented on first, so the doctor made plenty of mistakes. I didn't always get long with him…but I'd miss him when he was gone. Since Zane went first he was more likely to die first. The thought of being all alone with the doctor wasn't a pleasant thought and I secretly hoped Zane wouldn't die anytime soon. He was annoying…but he's all I got. Zane reminded me of Ikuto. Strange they were nothing alike. Ikuto had dark midnight blue hair. Zane's was brown. Ikuto's was straight. Zane's was spiky. And while Ikuto was a quiet schemer, Zane was loud and obnoxious. The only thing they had in common was age. And yet…I compared them. It's like Zane took Ikuto's place in my mind.

_Oh really? I never knew that's how you felt._

Zane's sudden input breaks my train of thought.

_STOP EAVSDROPPING DAMN IT!_

He laughs.

"No need for telepathy Akki. I'm right here."

He gets closer. Waaaay closer.

"And I always will be" he says with a playful grin.

I kick him. Hard. He hits the floor. I head for the basement.

"Now that was just wrong." Zane says through clenched teeth. I smile.

_Quit eavesdropping and I won't have to kick you._

I open the door and slam it shut behind me. I ignore his attempts to talk via telepathy.

Bad mood or not…I need that shot. As I headed down the stairs…I already could tell there would be hell to pay.


	8. Chpt 7 An Impossible Choice

**Holy Crap! Chapter 7 already!**

**I've got way to much free time.**

**Any who…I still do not own Shugo Chara**

**This still sucks**

**And since no one has any snarky comments to add**

**We can start!**

**Ikuto: Wait!**

**Me: What?**

**Ikuto: You hit me. Say sorry **

**Me: …really?**

**Ikuto: Yes**

**Me: sigh I'm sorry**

**Zane: What a prissy brat**

**Ikuto: What? Me: No fighting!**

**Me: Haru158 it's hard ****NOT ****to abuse**

**On with the chapter**

**Chapter 7**

**An impossible Choice**

**The doc was always pulling this crap.**

At the beginning he always was sure to give us our shots on time. Then he just got lazy and started to skip doses, and deny us if we did something wrong. He was always abusive, but it was at its peak now. It used to be just verbal, but the scars on my arms prove that's not all he does. I could hear him mumbling to himself as I descended. His main lab and our rooms were down here. There was a special door that sampled your blood and then allowed you inside. It only approved Zane's, mine, and the doctor himself. But since he hardly ever left, he didn't really have a problem with it. I placed my hand on the door, which had no handle. I felt a little prick and then the door buzzed and swung open. I sigh and head down.

**The doc was sitting at his desk.**

It was off the unlit corner of the room. In the center there was a large table with thick straps used for holding people down. A shiver runs down my spine at the site of the blood stains on them. Most of that was mine. A tray with different syringes and vials was next to the able. Off to the left were two steel doors with tiny windows at the top. Zane's was closest to the stairs. Mine was closest to the table. As I got closer to the doctor I could make out what he was saying.

"Damn it! Their no good now. Need a new test subject. But who else has an animal like shugo chara?"

I stopped when I heard animal shugo chara. Kitsune had been animal like. Suzaku had been to. I grab my left wrist (not the bloody one) and trace the tiny stone that was embedded in it. It failed to calm me like it usually does.

"Hey doc" I call out uncertainly.

He swivels around in his chair and fixes me that classic mad scientist look.

"What the hell do you want? Didn't the boy tell you not to come down here?"

I gulp.

"I uh…need my shot doc."

He eyes me a second and then he turns back around.

"Too bad, should have gotten it earlier with the boy." He says dismissingly.

**His answer doesn't surprise me.**

He skipped my last three doses of serum, and it was starting to show. My stomach was hurting again, and my vision was even worse in the terrible lighting.

"Doc I really need it." I mumble.

I hate begging, but there wasn't much choice. He sighs and faces around again.

"Why should I? You're fading fast girl. The shots are losing there effectiveness. Soon they won't make a difference. That boy is doing better and I know I screwed him over. Why waste the shots on you when you're dying anyway?"

I break my gaze. The shots weren't helping as much as they used to. It was true. But I still wanted them.

"Isn't there anything I can do to get you to change your mind?" I pled.

He stands up. And strokes his scraggily beard.

"You know that Ikuto boy right? Or at least you used to."

I look up, startled.

"Yes…I actually saw him earlier." I say hastily.

"He has a shugo chara, correct?" the doc continues.

My guard goes up. "Yea…what about it?"

"Is it animal like?"

My eyes go wide with realization.

"You can't use Ikuto in you experiments!"

My reaction surprises him.

"Why not? He's a perfect candidate. A boy your age with a animal shugo chara. What's even better is the fact using him would really stick it to Easter." The doc says smiling.

"But…you'd… you'd kill him!" I exclaim.

"And what difference does that make to you?"

"Doc please! Use me! I'm already dying!"

"I can't use you. You've already been screwed over. You and the boy are useless to me now." He says coldly.

I can feel the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. I break my gaze so he doesn't see.

"I'll make you a deal though."

I look up. "What kind of deal?" I ask warily.

"You get me Ikuto, and I'll keep giving you and Zane shots until the day you die."


	9. Chpt 8 Chance Encounter

**OMG 8 Chapters!**

**Ikuto: And I'm only in 1 = (**

**Zane: Stop whining so am I**

**Akki: Technically 2**

**Zane: That wasn't a big role**

**Akki: So still counts**

**Me: …Haru how can I not beat?**

**Ikuto: Did you bring your book?**

**Me: Yes yes I did Ikuto: *gulps and backs away***

**Ok on with the disclaimer**

**I DO NOT own Shugo Chara!**

**I merely own the writing and the characters**

**Zane Akki and the Doctor**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 8**

**Chance encounter**

"…**You can't be serious!"**

The doc smiles and stretches. He opens the desk drawer and pulls out a long needle. He motions for my arm. I hold out the one that wasn't cut to ribbons.

"Other arm girl"

I don't move.

"Other arm Akki" he repeats.

"You want me to take that deal, then start injecting in the correct arm" I growl.

He looks at me surprised.

"So you will?" he sneers as he pushes the needle into my arm.

I feel the serum flow from the needle into my vein. At this point thought, it didn't hurt anymore. He jerks the syringe out and I head for the door. As I reach the security door he calls; "What about our deal Akki?"

I pause for a moment.

"We'll see"

**The walk upstairs seemed to take hours rather then minutes.**

My feet felt like lead. CouldI sell Ikuto out? Could I livewith myself if he died?I reached the top and paused at the door. It was quiet on the other side. I couldn't sense Zane at all. He must have wandered off someplace. I sigh and push the door open. At least there's peace and quiet. I head for the door. Or rather, the doorframe. I'm not sure where I'm going. All I know is I can't stay here.

**The town was pretty at night.**

All the windows and streetlights glowed and I found them calming for some reason. People walked by going on with their days, totally oblivious to the strange girl who was walking abnormally slow. I must have looked a mess. My long usually sleek hair was now frizzy. My shirt sleeve was blood stained and I refused to look anyone in the eye. As I walked I felt eyes on me. I look back and spot Amu in the crowd of shoppers behind me. She looked like she was talking and she was pointing to me. Must have been talking to her three shugo charas. I sigh and start walking again. After a moment she follows.

**My feet carried me to the park.**

The park where we played, and the park where this all had started. I sat on a bench and motioned to Amu to sit next to me. She peers out from her hiding spot. A tree. What a kid. I sigh.

"I don't bite kid."

She apparently didn't like being called kid. She walked over and sat down. But she still looked nervous. Even her shugo charas were silent.

"Sooo…what is it you want?" I break the awkward silence.

She looks surprised by my question.

"It's just…who are you. I've never Utau get so angry so quickly. And then she hit you. What did she mean by 'That was for Ikuto'? You know him too?"

I lean back and smile.

"So many question….where do I begin"

"Umm… you don't have to answer all of them. It's not that… urgent." She stammers.

"Do I really make you that uncomfortable?" I ask, laughing.

Her cheeks go red and she shakes her head. Her shugo charas laugh a bit.

"Why do you have three?" I ask.

"What?"

"Shugo Charas. Why do you have three?"

Her eyes light up with surprise.

"You can see them?"

"Of coarse Amu." Pinky chimes in.

"She looked right at us before." Blue continues.

"She probably has one herself." Blondie says smiling.

I laugh at that. Amu looks over surprised.

"What's so funny?"

I stop laughing.

"…I used to have one. A shugo chara that is."

"Eh? Used to?"

I close my eyes.

"Yep…used to"


	10. Chpt 9 A Fallen Angel's Story

**OMG! I've almost got 10 chapters!**

**Ikuto: And yet I'm only in 2 = ( **

**Me: Again with this?**

**Ikuto: Yes**

**Me: Suck it up**

**You'll be in up coming chapters**

**Zane: Why him and not me?**

**Me: Cause he's the love interest**

**Akki: For whom?**

**Me: …**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

**On with the story**

**Akki: O.o He's MY love interest!**

**Me: Get over it **

**So many girls would kill for the chance**

**Akki: I never said it was a bad thing….**

**Chapter 9**

**A Fallen Angel's Story**

**Amu looked at me like I was crazy.**

She was such a child. I sigh.

"So anyway, do you expect me to answers to your questions?"

She closes her mouth.

"Why wouldn't you answer them?"

"Because it's none of your concern. At least…that's what I told Ikuto." I sit up and stretch.

"You saw Ikuto?"

"Yes, and he asked questions somewhat similar to yours."

I carefully considered what I'd said.

"On second thought, the questions are totally different but the answer is the same."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why won't you answer?"

I carefully consider her question. Was it really because it was none of her concern?

"It's a long story." I mumble.

"We've got time." Pinky says.

"Yea so spill" Blue adds.

"Please" Blondie chimes in.

Amu shakes her head.

"Ran, Miki, Sue she doesn't have to tell us."

I smile.

"Ran Miki and Sue huh?"

Amu looks over at me.

"Yea, that's their names."

She points to pinky. "This is Ran"

Blue's next. "And this is Miki.

And last but not least blondie. "And this is Sue"

They all smile and Sue even curtseys. How cute.

"…Mine's name was Kitsune"

"Kitsune?" Amu echoes.

"Yep. She was a wolf." I say smiling.

"Oh, cool. Did she have a tail?"

"Yea, she looked and acted like Yoru" I laugh.

"…What happened to her?" Amu asks.

I sigh.

"Now that's a long story kid."

"**This all started seven years ago."**

Amu looked surprised.

"That long ago?"

"Yep. We met through our parents."

"I thought their dad left."

"He did. Now shut up so I can finish."

She complies.

"Anyway, my mom knew their mom, so eventually we were introduced." "I had to help Ikuto look after Utau….she never really warmed up to the idea." I say with a faint smile.

"Is that why she slapped you?" Amu asks.

"No…she had a better reason."

"Like what?"

"Like I was hurt and in the hospital. And I left without saying a word. I didn't even bother to see Ikuto before I left."

The shock in Amu's face was plain to see. It was the same for her shugo charas.

"You left without saying goodbye? Why?"

"…I was protecting them."

"From what?"

"An evil man who had an eye for shugo charas."

"What?"

I sigh.

"I don't expect you to understand. So just know this. That man attacked me in this very park. And Ikuto was the one who found me half dead. He pretty much saved me. But I knew staying around them was putting them in danger. So I left the hospital without saying goodbye. I hoped if they hated me then they wouldn't look for me. And up until now it worked. I left and they moved on. My sudden return has thrown everything out of whack."

"**I guess that is a good reason to slap someone" Amu says after a moment.**

I smile.

"I guess so."

"But that doesn't explain what happened to Kitsune." She says.

I sigh and stand up.

"That's a story for another time." I say smiling.

"No fair."

"Don't whine. I didn't even tell that story to Ikuto."

I walk away.

"I don't even know why I told you"


	11. Chpt 10 Night time Tears

**OK! Chapter 10!**

**Woot! Woot!**

**I'm so excited!**

**Ikuto: ….**

**Me: don't be pissed. You're in this chapter!**

**Ikuto: And something bad happens.**

**Me: So you're still in it**

**Zane: We both are**

**Ikuto: yay**

**Me: Hold back you excitement. …**

**On with the disclaimer:**

**I (Kara) do not own shugo chara**

**Ok. Chapter 10 **

**Let's get started.**

**Chapter ****Ten**

**Night Time Tears**

**It started drizzling.**

But I didn't stop walking. Rain really didn't bug me (unless it's pouring) and I had nothing to do. I left the park and found myself in the city again. Despite the drizzle there were still plenty of people out and about. I started thinking about what I'd told Amu.

_I left to protect them._

Had I?

_I didn't say goodbye._

Why hadn't I?

_Good question. You tell me._

Zane's voice breaks my depressing train of thought. I sigh.

_Didn't I tell you not to eavesdrop?_

_Since when do I listen to you?_

_You never have._

_Exactly._

I don't respond to that. I keep walking.

_Akki…_

_What?_

_The doctor told me about the offer._

I stop in my tracks.

_He what?_

_I had a right to know._

_Like hell you did!_

_My life's at stake here too Akki. It's not just you._

I can't argue with that.

_Are you going to hand him over?_

I start walking again.

_**Akki?**_

I ignore him and keep walking.

_I don't want to deal with this now._

_Or ever._

_Oh shut up and get the hell out of my head!_

He shuts up for a minute.

_Do you still care for him?_

_I don't know._

_Yea you do. You just won't say._

I laugh. It's cold and bitter.

_Since when are you a love guru?_

…_You know I love you._

_Yea and I know I've told you not to._

_It doesn't work that way Akki and you know it._

_And how would I know that?_

_Because you love him._

I cut the conversation off there.

**The rain picked up a bit.**

But I kept walking. I wasn't going back home and facing Zane.

_You love him._

I shake the thought from my head. What did he know? You can't love someone you haven't seen in seven years. What he thought was love I knew was nothing more then a rush. I stopped and looked in a window. I was soaked. My hair was sticking to my face. And my eyes looked tired. I hadn't slept all day. I was tired, but not so tired to the point I couldn't see Yoru peeking out from behind a light post. Either he couldn't find Ikuto or Ikuto was trying to find me. I sigh and keep walking. After a moment he follows. This doesn't surprise me. Yoru probably reported to Ikuto after that day's incident with Utau. And he's been eavesdropping on my conversation with Amu. Ikuto had more questions now more then ever. I sigh and stop walking. Yoru (who had been distracted by the fish in the window) bumped into me.

"Why don't you just tell me where Ikuto is?"

**Yoru led me to a fountain.**

It was dark now and the square was clear. Ikuto was waiting on a bench in front of the fountain. As I looked around I slowly recognized the place. This was the place where, for the first time I'd had Ikuto all to myself for a day. It had kind of been a date. And this was where we were supposed to go when I got out of the hospital. I stop by a street light. Ikuto ignores my arrival. I sigh.

"Did you choose this place on purpose?"

He looks up at me and smirks.

"Maybe. I mean, we had a lot of good times here."

"Yea we did"

He motions for me to come closer.

I shake my head.

"I'm not staying long, so cut to the chase."

He doesn't seem surprised.

"Hasty as ever"

"Cut the crap, what do you want to know? Rather…what do you want me to explain?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yoru eavesdropped on my conversation with Amu. And I'm sure he told you what I said."

"Mmmm so you knew he was there?"

I roll my eyes.

"Duh"

He smirks.

"Fair enough."

I sigh.

"Is this why you wanted me here?"

"No"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to know what that man said to you that made you think you were a threat to us."

I smile. It was a small, sad smile.

"He said that I was special. That I couldn't let Easter control me. Actually, it was more like he wasn't going to let Easter control me. He said he'd make me special. More special then anyone else with a shugo chara. More special then you or Utau."

He seems surprised by that.

"The doctor hates Easter. They fired him and he wanted to take revenge. He told me if I didn't come with him he'd come after you two."

Tears form in the corners of my eyes. I break my gaze so he doesn't see.

"He said he was going to put me through hell. But he promised that he'd do worse to you. And then he'd…I-I couldn't let him. I wasn't important to anybody. Not to Easter and not to my mom. I wasn't necessary."

The tears begin to fall.

"I figured since I wasn't needed…it was better for me to go. But I was scared and told him no. So he had another one of his…followers attack me. That's why I was hurt when you found me.

I was full blown sobbing at this point.

"I was scared of what would happen to you guys…so when I woke up I went and found the doctor. I told him I'd go with him if he promised to leave you two alone."

And he wasn't even keeping that promise. I wipe my eyes and look up. Ikuto hadn't said a thing the whole time. He sighs and stands up. He walks over to where I'm standing. I don't move when he's a few feet away. I figured sine Utau got to slap me he deserves a hit. I wait for some smart ass remark. Or a slap. Either would do. But he doesn't say anything. And he doesn't hit me. I wait and wait. A minute passes. Then two. Then three. And he said nothing. The silence was killing me.

"**You thought you weren't needed?"**

Ikuto breaks the stifling silence. I look up at him surprised.

"I wasn't. Utau need you…but nobody needed me"

I drop my head. He sighs.

"You honestly thought you weren't needed?"

"I wasn't"

He laughs.

I go red.

"What's so funny?"

He smiles. And it was an actual smile. Not a smirk, not a sneer. An honest to god smile. Just like the ones I got when I played.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You're such a child"

I flush an even darker red.

"Akki…I needed you."

My eyes go wide.

"I was worried. And so was Utau. We both needed you."

He steps back.

"I would've thought you'd know that."

I can feel fresh tears form. I drop my head and let them fall.

"Stop crying."

I smile. Same old Ikuto.

I look up and smile through my tears.

"You know…I never thought I'd live to hear you say that. I actually never thought I'd see you again. But I promised myself I'd tell you something if I did."

He smiles and closes his eyes.

"And what would that be?"

I don't answer.

Instead, I run forward and wrap him in a hug.

"I'm sorry"


	12. Chpt 11 A Jealous Heart

**Ok…after editing and reposting…**

**I'm ready to write again**

**No love confessions…**

**Akki: Awwwww!**

**Me: O hush!**

**Anyway…sorry I was dumb enough 2 rush things…**

**(Plez forgive me? plez?)**

**This chapter will be better…I promise**

**Anyway Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

**But I do own Akki and Zane**

**Akki: Lucky us**

**Zane: ….**

**On with the story**

**Chapter 11**

**A Jealous Heart**

"**I'm sorry"**

I hug him for a second. I think he was too surprised to hug me I let goI see him blush just a bit. I wipe my tears.

"I owed you that" I say smiling.

I laugh when I see him go red. I turn to leave.

"What were you expecting? I love you? HAHA get real."

I see him smile out of the corner of my eye. I mean…after he regains his composure. I smile and walk away.

"You're leaving again?" he calls after me.

"Not for forever I'm not"

**I left the plaza. **

And nobody followed me. It was nice to know he wasn't sending Yoru to spy on me. It meant I could go talk to Zane without having to deal with his questions later. I sigh. Zane was right. I didn't want to deal with the problem. But I knew that this was one problem that wasn't going anywhere.

_Zane?_

_What?_

_Whoa. That was fast._

_I was kind of expecting you to call._

_To talk. Not for a date._

_Who says it can't be both?_

_I do._

He sighs.

_Fine…where do you want to meet?_

_How about the old amusement park?_

_Why there?_

_Because I haven't been there yet._

_So?_

_And I want to go there._

Silence

_Fine. I'll be there._

**He was there an hour later.**

I waited by that damn teacup ride for what seemed like forever. And when he bothered to show up, he had a sandwich.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"The deli a block away"

"It takes an hour to walk a block?"

"Well, I had other things to do."

"Like what!"

He sticks his tongue out.

"Like it's none of your business."

I'm tempted to walk over and take that sandwich but I resist. Instead I walk over to a bench and sit down. After a minute he does the same. He takes a big bite out of his sandwich. Now who's avoiding the problem? I wait for him to swallow.

"Are you done?"

"Almost…"

He burps.

"Ok I'm good."

I roll my eyes.

"Charming"

"Aww admit it. I'm the man of your dreams." He says with a smile.

"You wish."

"Don't I?"

Silence. I'm so sick of awkward silence.

"Do you want to take his deal?" I break the god awful silence.

"…don't you?"

I look avoid his gaze.

"I don't know."

"With you that means no"

I sigh.

"Maybe."

"There isn't a maybe here. It's either yes or no"

I look at him. He was being serious. Which, for Zane is a rare thing.

"You realize we'll die if we don't except right?"

No response.

"And you still want to refuse?"

Nothing.

"Akki"

"Kinda"

"Yes? Or no?"

I sigh.

"Yes"

"**It's because of him huh?"**

Zane's sudden comment catches me off guard.

"No! Of coarse not…" I stammer.

I feel my face go red.

"You're not fooling anyone Akki."

I sigh.

"I don't want another person to suffer through those experiments Zane. You remember what happened to the last person who the doctor chose…"

"He wasn't a good candidate. If anything, he was a test to see if normal people without shugo charas could be mutated. "

"He was also twelve."

He sighs and drops his head.

"I know better then anyone how painful these experiments can be. It's just…just…"

I frown.

"Just what?

He doesn't reply.

"Zane"

"I don't want to die Akki"

I'm about to make a crack on how that sounded when I saw how serious he was. Zane was never this serious…or somber. It was scary to see him like this. I elbow him.

"We're not going to die you idiot."

He looks up at me. And his expression stops me cold. It was the same kind of hopelessness and worry I saw in Ikuto's face the day he found me hurt in the park. I look away.

"You don't believe that." He mumbles.

I roll my eyes and prop my head up on my knees.

"I know."

"You're willing to die for him?"

I consider his question. I never told Ikuto I loved him back then. And I certainly couldn't do it now. It's been seven years…and my feelings for him haven't changed. How that was even possible was beyond me. I mean…it was obvious Zane liked me…and you're supposed to move on at some point… not to mention the seven year time gap. And yet….I still. I take a deep breath.

"Yea…I guess I am."

"I figured as much. No girl could resist my charms unless she already loved someone" he says with a smirk.

I'm too happy about the fact he was acting normal to care about the comment.

Well, almost.

"**You have no charm." **

I say with a laugh. I expect Zane to make some smart ass crack and punch me. But he says nothing.

"Dude I was just-

"Well excuse me for not being some stinken cat boy"

Zane's sudden attitude change catches my off guard. One minute he's fine next he's pissed.

"I was joking."

"Whatever"

"Man, what crawled up your ass all of a sudden? I didn't even mention Ikuto."

Geez. What an ass.

"Why him?"

His question catches me off guard.

"What?"

"Why would you do this for him?"

"Zane-

He bolts off the bench.

"It's been seven years Akki! You honestly think he cares about you now?"

"Why are you-?

"I mean honestly! How long are you going to cling to your childhood crush!"

**My face goes bright red.**

"I'm-I'm not clinging to anything! Why are you acting like this? I didn't even mention Ikuto!"

He says nothing. He just shoves his hands in his pockets and stalks away. I narrow my eyes. That ass! I bolt after him.

"Zane! Get your ass back here!"

He stops and I reach him. I bar his way.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU?"  
"WHAT DO YOU CARE?"

"I didn't-

"Why don't you just run along and find your little pet. I'm sure even after all these years he's STILL has feelings for you. WAKE UP AKKI! That was seven years ago!"

He grabs my shoulders.

"You honestly think he'd be will to die for you? He'd probably dance on your grave!"

That does it. I jerk myself out of his hold and I slap him. I slap him so hard I'm sure his mother felt it. I stood there, panting. He said nothing. He didn't even move.

"You little insignificant piece of **TRASH!"**

I slap him again.

"You have **NO** right to talk about clinging to a hopeless love. All this time **YOU'VE** clung to the ridiculous idea that we will be together. Get it through your thick skull! I will never love you. Never. Never. **NEVER!** And bashing the guy I actually do like won't change that.

I turn away before he can answer.

"You're pathetic Zane."

I stalk away.

It's all I can do to keep from crying.


	13. Chpt 12 Expermintal Phases

**Holy shit! Twelve Chapters!**

**Amu: yay**

**Me: Shut up**

**Amu: **

**Ikuto: that was mean**

**Me: Who cares?**

**Ikuto: Good point**

**Amu: ! Hey!**

**Akki: Hay is for horses Amu**

**Amu:…? What**

**Akki: Just shut up so we can do the disclaimer! Ikuto it's your turn to do it**

**Ikuto *sigh***

**Kara does not own Shugo Chara**

**She does however own Akki and Zane**

**Me: exactly on with the story!**

**Oh and Haru we will find out soon I promise**

**Chapter 12**

**Experimental Phases **

**I stalked away from the amusement park.**

Zane didn't follow. Probably scared of what I'd to him if he did. That ass. How dare he accuse me of clinging to a crush. He's liked me since day one. And he's refused to let it go, even though I've turned him down over and over again. I head for the river. That jerk. I find myself heading back to the factory. I was dead tired, and ready for bed. And besides that, I want to know what new experiment he wanted to perform. I had to know what made it different from ours.

**Zane and I had the same experiment done.**

He went first, and then I was a follow up. It all started with the shugo charas. The doctor had worked with Easter. His job was to study the shugo charas and the powers they granted their owners. But he was fired for his 'outrageous and far fetched ideas'. So the doc decided to do his experiments on his own. He scoped Zane and I out from the group of kids Easter had that had shugo charas. That group was me, Zane, Ikuto, and Utau. He chose me and Zane because we were easy to get at, and we both had animal like shugo charas. Ikuto had Yoru, but he was the directors step son. It'd be difficult to take him. But Zane and I were easy targets. It was a known fact Zane's parents hated him. And my mother couldn't have cared less about me. We were the perfect test subjects.

**After we left our homes, the tests began.**

The doctor documented our height, weight, blood type, and a bunch of other things. Then he looked at our shugo charas. Mine had been Kitsune. She was a wolf. My transformation had been Night's Angel. It granted me a tail and claws used for battle. I also had a bow. I had animalistic reflexes and I had these strange tribal markings on my exposed stomach. My powers were related to ice. I had an attack where I literally shot ice arrows. It was pretty cool. No pun intended. Zane had had Suzaku. He was fire related. He granted Zane a sword that was black with flames on it. It could slash using fire. His transformation was called Black Devil. The doctor decided to see if he could enhance our powers. He started with the shugo charas. He wanted to turn Kitsune into a real nine tailed beast and Suzaku into a phoenix. We both thought he was crazy…but we were proved wrong. The doctor used an old lab that Easter owned and preformed genetic experiments on Kitsune and Suzaku. They lost their chibi forms and turned into monsters. Kitsune's form was that of a huge wolf with nine tails. She had tribal markings on her eye and chest. Her fur was a creamy color. Suzaku was turned into a huge orange bird that spewed fire. I'm still not sure how the doctor did it. But, somehow he turned the little shugo charas into killing machines. Once they were done he turned to us. He wanted us to powerful enough to control our new partners. Which meant undergoing our own mutations.

**He started with a serum.**

It was supposed to toughen us up. Make our bodies stronger then normal humans. Through trial and error with Zane, the doc discovered a drug that amplified the body's reflexes, immune system, and fighting ability. The side effect was unbearable pain that lasted for three days. Then he wanted us to be able to heal faster then normal. This serum was created from our blood and the blood of our monsters. It quickened our body's natural healing ability. And it shortened our lives every time it was used. Then came the tricky part. Giving Zane and I the ability to control the element our shugo charas had. This was the longest and most painful experiment. It took three long months for the doctor to perfect a serum using Zane. I remember during that time Zane was always in pain. It scared me to death. He wasn't even able to sleep half the time. He'd just pass out. His body was going haywire, and all I could do was sit there and tell him it would be ok. How the boy loves me is beyond me. I couldn't do a thing for him. Not one thing.

**Eventually the doctor got it right. Sort of.**

He created and perfected a drug that granted us elemental control. I still don't know just what was put in it. But it had the worse side effect. It caused our bodies to reject themselves. Our bodies began to attack itself. We were dying, so the doctor began giving us shots to keep our bodies at bay. That was all years ago. Five to be exact. It only took five years to turn us into monsters. Kitsune and Suzaku were turned into tiny gems. They were stuck in our wrists and now if we need them we have to release the seal that hold them in that form. I haven't released Kitsune at all. She probably hated me. Same with Suzaku. We never needed to use full power. We had our weapons still (my bow Zane's sword) and we had our elements. But we never need them.

We never fight that seriously. Never have to. As I walked back to the factory, I wondered about what the doctor could do to Ikuto. The thought of him being mutated like us made my blood run cold. I'd rather die then let that happen.


	14. Chpt 13 Lies and Betrayl

**All RIGHT! Thirteen chapters!**

**Got to start thinking about how I'm going to end this…**

**Akki: End? It's barely begun!**

**Zane: Yea, what she said**

**Me: Relax this won't end till you get the guy**

**Ikuto: ….**

**Alright Disclaimer!**

**I still don't own Shugo Chara**

**And 2 Haru**

**We may learn more about her mother…I'm not sure I'm going to develop **

**that part of her life**

**Enjoy Chapter 13!**

**Warning POV changes from **

**Akki's to Zane's**

**and back again**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Lies and Betrayal**

**I headed straight for bed. **

I didn't even look at the doctor when I home. He was actually upstairs, but I didn't care enough to make a comment. It was late, and I was tired. I stumbled my way downstairs and headed for my room. It was designed to be a cell. When I needed to be locked up, it acted as my prison. It only opened one way. I yanked to door open and I slammed it behind me. I didn't even care I was locked in till the doctor decided to unlock the door. I shuffled over to my little bed and dropped dead.

"**You're going to have to do it boy."**

I sigh.

"I know. I'm not stupid."

He smirks.

"Just keep _your_ end of the deal old man. I bring that kid back and you give me and Akki shots till we're gone."

He shakes his head.

"The girl doesn't deserve them. I mean, she's making you go out and get him even though you're in worse condition then she is."

I narrow my eyes.

"I won't do it if she dies."

He meets my gaze.

"You do realize she'll hate you after this is all over."

I look at Akki's door and can just make her out passed out on her bed.

"I know"

"And you don't care?"

"Akki is letting her emotions rule her. If bringing Ikuto in will save us, then I'll do it"

I head for the stairs.

"Aren't you only doing this for her? If so, you're letting your emotions rule you."

I don't answer. I just keep walking.

**I had to do this.**

That's all I could think as I left the house. Akki was fading. And so was I. We needed those shots. If Akki can't then I have no choice. I'll bring Ikuto in. No problem. I'd do it for her. It was dark outside. The only light came from the streetlights. The stars glittered above me. As I walked down the street I wondered where he was. I had to get him before Akki woke up. Or else there would be trouble. I turn a corner and walk down a nearly deserted street. No one was out. Good, no witnesses. I head for the park. I wasn't sure if he was there, but it was a start. As I walk I think about how Akki will react to Ikuto's capture. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

**The park appeared to be empty.**

No one was there. I walked around, looking for any signs of life. I was sure he'd be here. I sigh and flop down on a bench.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

The new voice makes me jump. I turn around and there he is. Ikuto. I stand up.

"You actually"

He looks surprised.

"Me? And why is that?  
He yawns and shoves his hands into his pockets. What did Akki see in him?

"No reason really. You don't know me. Shouldn't you be a bit concerned?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Fine then. Who are you exactly? And why were you looking for me?"

"You know a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Akki"

Her name catches him off guard.

"How do you know Akki? And where is she?"

I smirk.

"You don't need to know where she is. And as for how I know her…were old friends."

"Akki didn't have any friends. Never did, except me and my sister."

He looks suspicious.

"I met her AFTER she ditched you."

That seems to piss him off.

"She didn't ditch us."

"Call it what you will, but she left you."

"Not out of spite."

"Yea out of obligation"

"What?"

I snort. The idiot had no idea what Akki gave up for him.

"Akki had no choice but to leave. And that's because of you. So everything that the old man did to her is _your_ fault. She's dying right now because of you!"

I clench my fists. The idiot. If he hadn't been there, Akki never would have been hurt. She would be perfectly fine. Not half dead. And this jack ass didn't even realize what he caused.

"She's dying?"

His question surprises me.

"Yes, and she wouldn't be if the doc had you."

I narrow my eyes.

"You could save her. But you'd have to give up your own life. And I meant that literally. You'll probably die."

I drop my gaze.

"Or at least you'll wish you would."

**His expression doesn't change as he absorbs my words.**

I couldn't tell if he was thinking on what I said of if he was just ignoring me. Something told me it wasn't the latter. He looked away with a thoughtful look on his face. A tiny shugo chara appeared and sat on his shoulder. He seemed scared by Ikuto's serious face. But hey, it was freaking me out. I began to think about attacking him. I could take him no problem, but the doc wanted him alive. I just wanted him to disappear. I sigh.

"So?"

He looks up.

"Do you care enough to come with me without a fight? Or will I have to drag you back?"

He doesn't reply.

"Ikuto I'm serious."

"…I know that."

He breaks his silence.

"…Akki…she seemed fine earlier."

"She was technically. But that was because of a drug. And if you don't come she won't get it anymore. And she'll die."

I leave out the info that me and Akki both would die even with the drug.

He sighs.

"Fine."

I tense up.

"Fine?"  
"Fine…I'll come with you."

**I bolt out of bed.**

I'm shaking and sweaty. I shake my head.

"A nightmare"

I pull the blankets up. Something bad just happened. And it had something to do with me. I lie back down. But the eerie feeling wouldn't leave, and I can't sleep.


	15. Chpt 14 A Broken Heart's Betrayal

**OMG 14 Chapters!**

**YAY!**

**Anyway no time for smart ass comments 2 day**

**All: AWWWWW!**

**So let's get to the disclaimer**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

**And thx 2 The Chibi Alice**

**4 the fav!**

**On With The Story!**

**Chapter 14**

**A Broken Heart's Betrayal **

**I couldn't escape the eerie feeling that had swept over me.**

I sat up I bed and swung my feet over the side. Something was wrong, and I couldn't sleep till I found out what. I banged on the door.

"Open up!"

The doc's face appeared. He smiled.

"Awake already?"

"Open the damn door"

"Why?"

"I'm leaving"

"And going where"

I roll my eyes.

"Like you care"

"True. True"

He pulls his keys out and inserts them into the lock. I hear a click and the door swings open. I head out and make a beeline for the stairs. I ignore whatever it was the doctor yelled at me as I hurtled to stairs.

**It was still dark.**

Couldn't have slept longer then an hour. I raced into town. I was worried, something was terribly wrong. I stop running when I reach the school. It was dark, and all the students had gone home. I sat on the bench and tried to catch my breath. And the sound of footsteps reached my ears. I sigh. Who was here this late? Whoever it was coming this way. As there voices grew louder I could hear Amu and her three shugo charas. The other belonged to a boy. But I didn't recognize him. Amu rounded the corner and saw me. Her eyes lit up and she ran over. Her male friend, a blond boy, followed her.

"**Hi Akki"**

Great. Amu sits down next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

The boy answered that one.

"We're sleeping at the school tonight. Amu and I were going to get food for the rest of us."

He smiles and Amu's face goes bright red. Huh, a crush. I sigh and stand up.

"Leaving already?" Amu asks.

"Yea…I was looking for someone…"

"You mean Ikuto?"

Suddenly the thought hit me. Where was Ikuto? Furthermore…where was Zane? I didn't see him when I bolted out of the house. A knot forms in my stomach and I turn back to Amu.

"You have a way of getting a hold of Ikuto?"

"Yea I have his cell."

"Call him."

Her face turns red again.

"Why?"

"Because I asked nicely"

That was a lie. It was more like I command.

She sighs and pulls her phone. Blonde boy is just standing there watching Amu. What a weirdo. After a minute Amu hangs up.

"Didn't answer."

I turn and start running again. I don't respond when Amu calls "What's wrong?"

**I call out to Zane.**

And he doesn't respond.

_Where are you?_

_What's going on?_

_Answer me damn it!_

Nothing. The knot in mu stomach gets bigger. Something was defiantly wrong. My feet carry me toward the park. As I got closer, something told me I wouldn't like what I found. I keep trying to reach Zane.

_Where are you?_

_Why do you care?_

_ZANE!_

_Yes, who else._

He sounds nervous.

_What did you do?_

_Nothing._

_Liar._

_I'm serious Akki, I haven't done anything._

_Where are you?_

_The park._

_I'm on my way._

I cut the chatter there. Before he gets to respond.

**Almost there.**

The park was in sight. I speed up. My legs feel like jello but I keep running. I'm a block away. The trees were right there. And so was Zane. I could sense him now. He seemed antsy or upset. Something was defiantly wrong. The knot was huge now and as I broke through the trees, I knew something bad was up ahead. I reached the park and headed for Zane, who was in the center. I can't help but think of the night I sat here, under a tree, and thought about Ikuto and Utau. That had started it all. Somehow it seemed fitting that I ended up here again. I slow down. Zane was just up ahead. And he was talking to someone. The voice was familiar. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. IKUTO?

I burst onto the scene. And all hell breaks loose.

"**WHAT THE **_**HELL**_** IS GOING ON?**

Zane was there, and so was Ikuto. They both looked shocked by my entrance.

"Akki! What are you doing here?" Zane asks, looking a bit nervous.

Ikuto looks on in awe. And amusement.

I march over to Zane first.

"I could ask you the same question. What are you doing?"

I point at Ikuto.

"And what is he doing here?"

Ikuto looks surprised.

"I was looking for you. And found him." He points to Zane.

I return my attention to Zane.

"And what did you tell him?"

"…that you were in trouble"

Ikuto laughs.

"More like you're dying"

I clench my fists.

"You idiot. You were trying to bring him back with you huh?"

Zane looks away.

"DAMN IT Look at me!"

He sighs.

"I had to Akki, you weren't going to so I was."

"You had no right."

He looks back at me. He's pissed.

"I had no right?"

He takes a step forward. Ikuto and I tense up.

"YOU had no right Akki. You had no right to tell me to die for your little crush. This affects both of us. You don't get to decide for the both of us. If you want to die for him that's your choice. But I for one want to live past seventeen!"

Ikuto walks over.

"What is he talking about?'

"Say out of this."

"Yea right"

"Ikuto please…just go home"

He sighs and shakes his head.

"Not this time Akki"

I turn to him. Tears are falling. I'm not even sure when they started. This time they don't faze him. He wasn't leaving. Suddenly I'm pissed. And not just at Zane. At Ikuto. He was in the way. And this all started over him. If he would just leave I could die happy. If he wasn't here I could be happy. I narrow my eyes. And I do the unthinkable. I slap him.


	16. Chpt 15 Fallen Angel's Sacerfice

**OMG 15 CHPTS!**

**Hell yea!**

**Ikuto: 15 chapters later and**

**The story isn't even half way done**

**Akki: Well done**

**Zane: Why don't I have a Japanese name? What am I? **

**Ikuto: Not Japanese apparently**

**Zane: … **

**Me: Hey it's getting there. And Zane**

**Your mother is American**

**Hence your American name**

**And I just like the name Zane **

**Now stop fighting**

**(Hope that helps Haru)**

**Any who Disclaimer! Zane!**

**Zane: *sigh* Kara does not **

**Own Shugo Chara**

**She still wishes she did**

**Me: Yep Yep**

**Let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 16**

**Fallen Angel's Sacrifice **

**The slap catches us both off guard. **

By the time I realize what I was doing it was already too late. My eyes go wide and I back away. I bump into Zane (who hadn't moved this whole time0 and turn my rage on him.

"This is your fault. You started all this!"

He looks surprised. And a bit angry.

"I was doing it for you."

"This goes against everything I would do!"

I point back at Ikuto, who had recovered from the slap.

"All of this goes against what I want. I just wanted to die knowing he stayed out of this!"

Ikuto looks up, surprised.

Zane sighs.

"You can't expect me to die for your crush. Honestly Akki, just because you're willing to die for him doesn't mean I am."

He narrows his eyes.

"Don't get in the way Akki, whether you approve or not isn't my concern. I'm not dying simply so you can have piece of mind."

He takes a step forward.

I tense up.

"Move Akki" he growls.

I roll my eyes.

"Or what?"

**We stare each other down.**

My mind was racing. Could I take Zane in a fight? I've never seen him fight before. All I know is he uses throwing knives…and he's got good aim. It's been a while since I've fought seriously, but I knew I couldn't hold back if he fought seriously. Ikuto stays behind me.

"Don't make me move you Akki" Zane says.

I smirk.

"Don't think you can Zane"

He sighs and holds his hand out. A knife appears. The blade reflected the crazy look in his eye. Ikuto seems surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"You're fighting now?" he says.

I sigh and look back at him. He seems a bit more wary of me now. But then again, I slapped him pretty hard.

"Ikuto…you might want to leave."

He narrows his eyes.

"Or what?"

"…or you might get hurt."

**Zane laughs at that.**

I turn back to him.

"What's so funny?"

He wipes his eye.

"The fact you're acting like you won't get hurt. You already know Akki…I'm stronger then you. I was designed to be."

I sigh and close my eyes and hold my right hand out. The temperature drops and a silver bow appeared in my open palm. Ice forms around my feet. I hadn't fought for a while, but I knew that the ice was normal. It happened every time I called on Kitsune's power. An ice arrow forms in my left hand and I aim it at Zane's throat. He brings his knife up and aims between my eyes. Ikuto comes up behind me.

"You're serious. You're fighting here?"

I sigh but don't move.

"Leave Ikuto…Zane's an expert with those knives…and you don't want him to hit you."

"You're acting like I can't protect myself"

"No offense…but…if you fought him head on…he'd kill you."

"Akki-

"Please just move. At least get out of the way."

He sighs and complies. He moves back. Zane's eyes follow him. I tighten my grip.

"I won't let you hit him"

Zane sneers.

"I figured that."

My arrow flies.

His knife rushes to meet it.

**The two projectiles collide in mid air.**

I jump back and nock another arrow. Zane runs after me and pulls another knife. I jump into a tree and fire. Zane dodges and it misses. He sneers and throws the knife. I down and the knife slices through the air where my head had just been. I hit the ground and fire another arrow. This one hits and buries itself into Zane's shoulder. Not what I had in mind but it's better then nothing. Zane stops and yanks the arrow out. Blood splatters onto the pavement. He snaps the arrow like a twig and throws the pieces on the ground. The two halves melt. I smile and another appears. I nock it and take aim.

"Break them all you want. I can make as many as I need."

Zane looks up and smiles.

"Bit early for boasting"

I roll my eyes.

"Whatever"

I let the arrow fly. It zips by Zane's face, leaving a small cut on his cheek.

He wipes the blood and I nock another.

"Why not kill me?"

I narrow my eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm simply going to discourage you."

He laughs.

"Yea right."

**Zane pulls another knife.**

I wait for him to shoot. As soon as the knife is air born, I'm dodging and then firing. I gulp and hope I was fast enough to pull it off. Zane sneers and throws. It slices through the air and flies right by me. I whip around and realize a bit late what he was aiming at. Ikuto who had been behind me this whole time. I had been so caught up with Zane I didn't even hear him back there. I drop my bow and run. I push him out of the way. The knife buries itself into my exposed side. Ikuto says something as we hit the ground. But the only thing I can hear is Zane laughing in the background.


	17. Chpt 16 Unbreakable Will

**OMG 16! 16 CHAPTERS!**

**YEA!**

**Ikuto: …**

**Me: What?**

**Ikuto: 16 chapters**

**And the story isn't halfway over**

**And I'm only in like three chapters**

**Me: So?**

**Ikuto….seems unfair**

**Me: Suck it up *grabs book***

**Ikuto: *shuts up***

**Akki: Why are you killing me off?**

**Zane: And why am I killing her?**

**Me: No one is killing anyone!**

**Sheesh…Akki! Do the disclaimer!**

**Akki: *sigh* Kara does not own Shugo Chara**

**Me: But?**

**Akki…but she does own me and Zane…**

**Me: Exactly! Now then **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 16**

**Unbreakable Will**

**I don't scream.**

I don't get a chance too. Things movedtoo fast. One moment I was running and the next I know I'm flying through the air. I push Ikuto out of the way. The knife buries itself into my side. I think Ikuto said something…probably my name. But all I could hear was Zane's laughter. It tuned out whatever Ikuto said. We hit the ground. Ikuto's on top of me. He looks worried. He's got the sameexpression he had all those years ago. That frantic look of worry and fear. The last time I'd seen it was the night he found me in the park. I'd hoped to never see it again.

"**AKKI!"**

Ikuto's voice snaps me back to the present. I blink to hold tears back. I prop myself up. Ikuto leans back to let me up. He's looking at the hilt of the blade. That was all that was visible. The blade was buried in my lower side. Moving hurt but I sit up. Zane had stopped laughing.

"You can still move with that injury?" he calls.

I glare and get on my knees. I try to stand…but my legs won't listen. I lose my balance but Ikuto catches me before I can fall.

I smile. It hurt.

"Heh…sorry to disappoint you."

Zane smirks.

"You still want to fight?"

Another knife appears.

"That injury is painful…but not fatal."

He takes aim. Right between my eyes.

"The next hit will be both."

I shrug Ikuto off. Standing alone took most of my energy. If Zane took another shot I wasn't sure I could dodge it.

I put my hand on the hilt. It was in deep. If I took it out I'd probably be able to move better…but I'd bleed faster. I sigh. This was going to be tricky. Zane takes aim.

I tighten my grip on the hilt.

"Ikuto"

He looks up.

"Get ready to run"

"What?"

"Here it comes"

Zane throws. I tear the knife out and toss it. It collides with Zane's blade and ice explodes from the impact point. It forms a wall. Zane swears and more knives fly. None break through. By the time he gets through Ikuto and I are already gone.

**But we didn't get too far.**

My side was bleeding and I couldn't walk. Ikuto was carrying me. I've never felt so helpless. We reached the edge of the park. The trees gave way to pavement. The street lights cast shadows on our tired faces. I sigh and tighten my grip on his neck.

This wasn't working.

"Put me down"

He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You're joking right?"

I smile.

"No."

"Akki…you can't walk"

"I know…you can though."

"That's why I'm carrying you"

"That's the problem."

He blinks, confused.

"You want me to leave you?"

I nod.

He shakes his head.

"No way"

I smile.

"You can't save me you know"

He looks away.

"…I'm not leaving you here with him."

"He can track me"

"How?"

"Telepathically"

He smiles. Yoru laughs.

"You're serious?" he asks when he see I don't laugh.

I sigh.

"We share a link. We can talk via telepathy thanks to the doctor."

"What doctor?"

"Never mind that, just put me down."

He sighs and walks over to a tree.

"Ok now out me down"

He smiles and puts me down.

"Happy now?"

"No…your still here. Leave."

He shakes his head and sits down next to me.

"No way"

I glare. He doesn't flinch. I sigh.

"When Zane gets close your leaving."

He smiles.

"Whatever you say."


	18. Chpt 17 Past Feelings Revaled

**Chapter 17!**

**Hell YEA!**

**Ikuto: ….**

**Akki: Way too much free time**

**Zane: Yep**

**Me: Your killing my buzz**

**Ikuto: sorry**

**Me: …whatever just do the disclaimer**

**Zane: Kara does not own Shugo Chara**

**Me: On with the story!**

**(Warning: POV changes to Zane's for a while**

**But it ****starts out**** in Akki's)**

**And srry it took sooooo**

**Long school started and ive been busy!**

**Chapter 17**

**Past Feelings Reveled**

**Zane wasn't following.**

I guess that arrow to the shoulder slowed him down. I shake my head. My visions getting fuzzy. Ikuto's refusal to leave wasn't helping. He's still here. Even though he was in danger I couldn't help the tiny smile. I sigh and lean on him. He looks over surprised. I yawn.

"I'm tired. You woke me up. You owe me"

He laughs.

I smile. It didn't hurt. Nothing was hurting. I was going numb. Usually that would mean death but for me it meant sleep. I yawn again. Black dots dance in the corner of my eyes. I prop myself up on Ikuto's shoulder. He says nothing. I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Ikuto"

"What?"

"Don't wake me when I fall asleep"

He looks over alarmed. I repress the urge to laugh... I smile again and close my eyes.

"I'm sleeping, not dying"

He sighs.

"Why not open with that?"

"You always did startle easily" I say with a small grin.

He snorts.

"Coming from the girl who was scared of her own shadow, that means little"

I laugh.

"I wasn't…scared of…my…shadow." I yawn again.

"Akki"

I open my eyes and promptly roll them.

"I'm…fine"

He dodges my gaze.

"Ikuto?"

He says nothing. He's looking down the path. I hear faint footsteps. Zane's presence hits me. My senses are dull from blood loss, but I can still feel him coming. I try to stand. Ikuto pulls me down.

"…no fighting."

I lean against him and don't reply. The black dots dance faster and I feel myself slipping. The last thing I remember is Ikuto putting his arm around me. That was when everything went black.

**(Zane's POV from here on out)**

"**She's out yet?" I call from my hiding place.**

After a minute he responds.

"Yea"

I sigh and come out from behind the tree. Ikuto and Akki were sitting under a huge oak. She was passed out on his shoulder, and he even had his arm on her. I smile. Bet he didn't pull that till after she passed out. The smile fades when I see Akki's blood on the ground. I shake my head.

"This shouldn't have happened." I mumble.

He doesn't reply. I roll my eyes and stroll over to them. He tenses up but doesn't move. Akki dozes on oblivious.

"This is your fault"

He looks away.

"If she'd never run into you, this wouldn't of happened. You brought this on her"

"Trying to guilt me?"

I laugh.

"Don't have to. She's half dead in your arms. If that doesn't make you fell guilty then nothing I can say will"

He smiles.

"True"

A silence falls. I kept a close eye on Akki. When she got to bad, I was taking her whether he liked it or not. She'd bleed to death at this rate.

I sigh and scratch my head.

"I don't understand why she's so devoted to you"

He glances up at me.

"She hated you growing up"

That surprises him.

"You knew her before me?"

"Yea…we were both born to families that were vying for Easter's support. So we were raised competing with you."

"What?"

I sigh. What an idiot.

"Akki's father ditched her for higher ranking women. So Akki was raised to compete with you so her mom could got noticed, that's why she had to play piano. It was the only instrument her mother would approve of. And when Akki failed to become a favored child her mother ditched her too. She gave custody of Akki to the doctor. And she did it because in her mind…Akki was a failure. And it was because she just couldn't compete with you."

Ikuto was speechless.

"Making you and Akki friends was a way to get on your step dad's good side. She used to tell me how much she hated being forced to be around you. She said it made her sick."

"Then why does she care now?"

I shake my head.

"Couldn't tell you. Ask her"

He seemed alarmed by the last part.

I turn and walk away.

After a second he picks Akki up and follows. I walk slowly so he can catch up.

"You do realize that she'll hate you right?"

"…yea"


	19. Chpt 18 Binding

**Ok Chpt 18**

**Srry it took so long**

**With school I won't be able to update as often**

**Srry**

**Now then, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer**

**Ikuto: Why me?**

**Me: Cuz you always whine you're not in enough chapters**

**Ikuto: I'm in this one**

**Me: Just do it**

**Ikuto: *sigh***

**Kara does not own Shugo Chara**

**Me: Ok let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 18**

**Binding **

**(Zane's POV starts here)**

**Ikuto followed me silently.**

But there wasn't much left to say. I wasn't really concerned about him at this point. As we exited the park and headed for the river my thoughts were on Akki. She was still asleep in Ikuto's arms. It appeared that her bleeding had stopped… which meant she was probably healing as we walked. There would be hell to pay for the two of us once she woke up. I smirk at the idea of Akki knocking Ikuto upside the head. But the smile fades because she hits me. A lot harder. I glance behind me. What does she see in him? Ikuto catches my gaze.

"What?"

I look back.

"Nothing"

I laugh. He's so dead when she wakes up.

"Why are you laughing?"

Ikuto's voice breaks my train of thought. I stop. We'd reached the river bank, and the factory was just up ahead. I sigh.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What's it to you"

"Nothing really. Just curious"

…

I turn around and start walking again. The factory crept closer and closer. I could see the peeling paint from here. Then again, I have like 50/50 vision. As we got closer that sinking feeling came over me, some as always. The doctor wouldn't be pleases to see Akki and I had fought. Hopefully he won't care since Ikuto came. Of his own free will too. We reached the door. I kick the door in. No since in knocking, since that probably would've knocked it in to. Thanks to Akki, the door would never open properly again. I step back.

"You first"

**He gives me a dirty look, but complied.**

He went in first. It really didn't make a difference, but it was more dramatic. I followed him inside. The place was a mess, as usual. I cleared the way to the basement door. It swung open and I climbed down. Ikuto followed with Akki. The security door was open, so doc knew we were coming. I reached the basement first, and found the doc at his desk, waiting.

"Back so soon?"

I roll my eyes.

"I brought company"

"Where's Akki?"

His question is answered when Ikuto comes down with Akki in his arms. Thankfully, her injury was pretty much healed, and now she was sleeping it off. But there would be hell to pay when she woke up. The doc's eyes light up when he sees Ikuto.

"Well, if I'd known you'd come willingly, I wouldn't have sent Zane"

Ikuto rolls his eyes.

I smirk. "He came for Akki not me"

The doc nods.

"Speaking of Akki" he eyes her and I gulp.

"What happened to her?"

"We fought'

"Why"

I laugh. "Why do you think?"

I point at Ikuto.

Doc eyes him warily.

"To think they fought over you…that's something."

Ikuto glares. Doc smiles.

"Zane…take Akki please…she'll be awake soon. And I think she'll want to talk to you at that time." The doc smirks.

Bastard. He knew damn well that Akki would kill me when she woke up. I sigh and look back at Ikuto.

"Willing to give her up?"

He directs his glare to me, walks over, and gives her to me. Don't blame him, she's heavy. I take Akki to her room, but before I head inside I look back and mouth _good luck_

**(Ikuto's POV starts here!)**

**Zane saying good luck puts me on edge.**

I return my attention to the old man at the desk. He's smiling like an idiot. This is the guy Akki was talking about?

He smile get wider.

"Do you know why I took Akki all those years ago Ikuto?"

"No, but I've got a feeling your going to tell me"

He sneers.

"It was for research"

"Research?"

"Yes, research that your family's company did not approve of. I took Akki and Zane to pursue my research, and to prove that it was indeed possible. And now Akki and Zane are both living testaments to my work."

I narrow my eyes.

"What did you do to her?"

"Don't worry…you'll find out soon enough."

"You're planning to do the same to me?"

"Yes. That's why I wanted you brought here"

"And you think I'm going to let you?"

"You will"

"Why's that?"

"Because it's Akki's life if you don't"

"You wouldn't"

"Wouldn't I?"

"I won't let you"

"How are you going to stop me? Your shugo chara is of little consequence to me. Zane could beat your transformation easily. I don't think you realize you're screwed. You were the minute you agreed to come."

**Yea! Another chpt**

**Srry it took sooooo long**

**It not I don't want 2… write with school**

**Its harder 2 find time**

**But im still writing**

**Ill try 2 be quicker**

**At least a chpt a week**

…**maybe**


	20. Chpt 19 A Friend's Betryal

**OMG 19 chpts!**

…**so much 4 a chpt a week**

**Srry….**

**Im trying**

**Anyway**

**19 CHPTS!**

**HELL YEA!**

**Ikuto: Get on with it**

**Akki: When do I wake up?**

**Me: All in good time**

**Akki: *Rolls Eyes* Kara Does not own Shugo**

**Chara**

**Me: YEP! Let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 19**

**Feelings Revealed **

**(Akki's POV)**

**I woke up in bed.**

The bland white ceiling marked it as my room. I yawn and rub my eyes.

"What the…how'd I get here?"

Suddenly it hit me.

"IKUTO!"

I bolt upright, and immediately regret it. Pain shoots up my side, and I nearly fall back into bed.

"I'd sit still if I were you"

My attention snaps to the figure on the other side of the room.

My eyes narrow.

"Zane?"

"Heh…guess again"

"…Ikuto?"

The figure laughs.

"…Actually you had it right the first time Akki" Zane says with a laugh.

I'm tempted to smack him, but that would require moving. Instead I opted to glare at him from across the room. Even in the dark I know he could see my face. He was smart to stand over there. Any closer would be fatal. And he knew that.

**Zane's smile fades and I sneer.**

I count that as a win. Intimidation was all I had going for me now. At least until I was healed enough to go over there and rip his head off. Zane sighs.

"You're pissed huh?" he asks.

I roll my eyes.

"You stabbed me. I've got the right to be pissed"

Zane shakes his head.

"That blow wasn't meant for you. It's not my fault you got in the way"

I'm tempted to walk over and smack him despite my injury, but I resist. Somehow.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb. After I blacked out, what did you do? You better not have hurt him."

"I didn't have to. He came willingly after you blacked out"

That surprises me.

"He came willingly?"

Zane nods.

"…but why…?"

"For the same reason why that attack didn't kill you" Zane sighs.

"…and why's that?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious? He loves you Akki…just like I do"

**My face goes red when he says love.**

I look away, embarrassed. He laughs.

"You should have known that Akki. It's been obvious for a while now." He says.

I bite my lip to keep from crying.

"Anyway, he's here, and that's that. Nothing you can do about it."

I sigh.

"I guess that's true." I mumble.

"I'm sorry Akki…"

I swing my legs over the bed, despite the pain that shot through me. I pushed myself to my feet and walked over to where he stood. I force myself to look him in the eye. He gazes back calmly, there's a hint of regret in his stare. But I knew he didn't regret what he did. He regretted that he didn't do it sooner, before I woke up. I smack him. Hard.

"No…your not…not yet"


	21. Chpt 20 Fallen Angel's Rage

**HOLY SHIT 20 CHPTS!**

**I never though I'd get this far….**

**YAY!**

**Ikuto: Celebrate by putting me in this chapter**

**Akki: Both of us**

**Me: Geez…you guys are buzz kills**

**Any who**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Chpt 20 **

**Lets get started!**

**Chapter 20**

**Fallen Angel's Rage**

**Zane didn't stop me from walking away.**

He took his slap and let me go. As I headed for the door I heard him say:

"You won't like what you see."

I'm too pissed to give it a second thought.

I kicked the cell door, demanding whoever was outside to open it. The old man yelled;

"Wait a second Akki, We're almost done!"

We're almost done. What? Done with what…and with whom? It hits me like a ton of bricks.

"ALMOST DONE MY ASS!"

I kick the door down, just like before. Only, instead of landing on Zane, it flew into the lab…just as the doc was about to put a needle in Ikuto's wrist.

**I stomped out of my room.**

It was hard to tell who was more surprised, Doc or Ikuto. Ikuto probably. This was his first time seeing pissed off since the mutations. I'm twenty times worst then I was back then.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growl.  
The doc smiles.

"Finishing up" he says.

"I think not"

Even though I couldn't kill the doctor, I knew I could discourage him. Or try to. My scare tactic didn't seem to be working.

Ikuto was the only quiet one.

"Why are you interfering?" Doc asks.

I narrow my eyes.

"You're not doing this to anyone else"

He puts on an innocent face.

"Do what?" he sneers.

**I fly off the handle.**

That smart ass comment was the last straw. I could feel my fangs grow in. They pushed my teeth aside, causing blood to run out of my mouth. Zane told me when I snap my eyes turn red. I'm guessing that happened, because I could feel myself slipping. Someone was about to get hurt. Fingernails turned to claws, and I could feel a growl form at the back of my throat. It was low and threatening. If the Doc wasn't scared before, he was now. His eyes went wide with realization as it hit him. I'd snapped, and I was out for blood.

As he headed for his control panel, I crouched down on all fours. Just like a wolf. I keep a careful eye on Ikuto, who appears both frightened and intrigued. The second to last bit was the ears, which pop up and flatten a sign of being totally pissed off. My tail wasn't far behind. Unlike Ikuto's, mine was long and fluffy. And white. A very bright white.

**I let a low growl loose.**

Doc freaks out. He presses the buttons on his remote, in a vain attempt to keep me in line. Too bad for him it wasn't working. He looks up at me, and I glare up at him.

"Akki lets just calm down…take it easy you know what happens when you snap. I won't be the only victim."

He glances over at Ikuto, who was officially freaked out. I hate to admit it, but Doc was right. I have a nasty habit of hurting multiple people when I snap, not just the one's I want to. I stank up, restraining a bit of my anger. But only a bit. I was still prepared to take his head off. I sneer, showing the canines that had replaced my normal teeth. I got a pleasant reaction from Doc, who practically wet himself. Ikuto stayed back, which was a wise choice. I took one step forward. Doc took one back. I take another and he does the same. His back hits the wall. And I got him. I charge, and go in for the kill.


	22. Chpt 21 Restraint

**OMG 21 CHPTS!**

**I am so happy!**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes***

**Akki: *sigh***

**Me:? What**

**Ikuto/Akki: You take to long to update**

**Me: I have school get off my back!**

**Anyway Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

**But I do own Akki, Zane, and Doc!**

**No More talk**

**Chpt. 21 LETS GO!**

**Chapter 21**

**Restraint and Remorse**

**Killing him was all I'd thought about up to this point.**

All the hell he'd put me and Zane through… he deserved to die. I leapt for his throat, with a bloodthirsty snarl. I wrapped my claws around his skinny neck; he didn't even get a chance to scream. Hell, he couldn't breathe let alone talk. Somewhere behind me someone was yelling. Zane I think. Said something along the lines STOP! You can't do this. Heh, like I didn't know what killing the doctor would mean. No more shots, no more life extensions. If he died, then me and Zane went with him. But if we were all dead…then this crazy experiment died with the three of us. And no one else would get put through this again. My grip tightened, drawing a tiny bit of blood. Doc began to jerk and claw at my arm, desperate for air. The site of him cowering at my hands brought a smile to my face. I grinned with all my teeth, showing off my long canines. Someone behind me gasps. It didn't sound like Zane.

**Speaking of Zane, he's given up talking.**

He was desperately poking at my mind, trying to lull me with conversation. Too bad I didn't want to hear what he had to say. He probed at my subconscious, and I pushed him away. The doctor was growing still and I debated putting the old man out of his misery. Just as I was going in for the kill, a new mind brushed against mine. Curious, I slacken my grip just enough to keep Zane from attacking me while my guard was down.

_And you are?_

_Let him go Akki_

_Well well aren't you direct._

_Akki drop him_

_Who are you?_

_Does it matter?_

_It does when you're talking to me via mind._

_The fact you don't know is surprising. I guess this super wolf form lowers your intelligence._

_WHAT!_

I whip around and glare at Zane, who looks surprised when I accuse him via telepathy.

_It's not me Akki._

_Then who then?_

_Who do you think? _The new voice pipes in.

As my brain slowly works through ho could have this power, I came up with one person. One person only.

"Oh God"

I release my grip, and the doc slides to the floor, gasping and sputtering, gulping down air.

My fangs recede into my jaw, and my regular teeth straighten out. My mouth was going to be sore later. My ears perked up and then disappeared. The anger left my eyes, and was quickly replaced with surprise.


	23. Chpt 22 Harsh Words and Foolish Actions

**OMG ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**Ikuto/Akki: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Ikuto/Akki We dont know if we should be happy or if we should hit you because you take so long**

**Me: O.o Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry!**

**I have homework eveynight of the week so be happy this week Ive got time 2 write**

**Ikuto/Akki ...Bu-**

**Me: NO BACK TALK!**

**On with the good old disclaimer**

**oh how Ive missed typing this...**

**Ahem: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters**

**I do own Zane Akki and the Doctor**

**(character stealers have their fingers cut off ^.^)**

**Ikuto/Akki: O.o**

**Chapter 22**

**Harsh Words**

**Foolish Actions**

**My jaw is killing me.**

My fangs always make my jaw feel as though its been broken. But my jaw is the least of my problems. Doc slides to the floor, gasping for air now that he can breath. My ears lie flat and then vanish, and my tail isn't far behind. Slowly, the anger ebbs out of, replaced only by a sense of lose. And complete and utter failure.

"Akki, enough"

I turn around, slowly. Zane was the one who spoke. He walks toward me, as if he plans on comforting me. But I'm in no mood to be coddled like a child. Stepping around him, I walk straight up to Ikuto. He does nothing, not even when I stick my face in his. He just looks me up and down and then sighs.

_And what are you so relived about?_

He's new to mind talk. Didn't know the tone of voice is transmitted along with the thought. My tone must have betrayed my feelings. From the look on his face he knows how PISSED I am.

_Akki...I'm-_

"Save it" I snap, aloud.

That got Zane's attention. He had been attending to Doc, who was back on his feet. I could feel Doc's freezestare on the back of my neck. I decide not to show him my scary face. Might stop the old man's heart.

"Akki, take it easy." Ikuto says.

"One control lapse is enough." Zane continues.

I look back at him, and I'm serious he flinches when he sees my face. I don't need to lose control to be scary...and Zane's reaction proves it.

"Relax Zane I'm fine." I say, looking back at Ikuto.

He isn't quite as effected by my stare, to my extreme disappointment. Instead of getting scared he sighs. Again. The urge to strangle him almost overwhelms me.

"Mad again Akki? You never could control your temper."

"Excuse me kitty cat, but I think I've got every right to be mad"

"And why's that?" he asks.

"Don't mess with me!"

Quick as lightning my hand flies toward the back of his head. A nasty backhand is just what he needs. Sadly I never connect. Just as quickly, Ikuto ducks and then does a backflip. The showoff. He lands a measly three feet away. Definatly within my strike zone. And he knew that.

**I 'm torn between screaming and crying.**

I can feel tears forming behind my eyes. Bitter tears wasted on something as stupid as regret. Tonight, my entire reason for being has been destroyed. All the suffering...all the pain I'd put Zane through...

"It all means nothing" I mumble.

"What means nothing?" Ikuto asks.

I find myself glaring at him. Tears threaten to spill out, but I'm not about to look sad right now. I wipe my eyes on my torn and bloodied sleeve. I haven't changed clothes since my fight with Zane, I look a mess. But I would hate to get fresh blood on new clothes.

"...Everything was. Me leaving, willingly particpating in these God awful experiments...all the pain and misery me and Zane have dealt with for all these years...it all means nothing now."

Zane looks over when I mention his name. He shakes his head but says nothing.

"You know Akki, I never asked you to do any of this."

Ikuto's voice calls my attention back to him.

"You didn't have to do any of this. You could have stayed home all those years ago."

You could have heard a pin drop, it got that quiet. Not even the doctor dared to inturrpt this conversation.

"Don't you think I wanted to stay?"

I blinked back tears, despite the fact I just want to break down and cry. I debated stalking off to cry alone, but something told me this was one problem I couldn't walk away from.

"Do you honestly think I didn't think about staying?"

"The fact we're all here means you didn't think on it hard enough." Ikuto replys.

"Oh so that's what you think? You think this all could have been avoided if I had stayed? Well I've got news for you, it would have been you who disappeared not ME"

"If that's true and you knew that...then why did you go? It could have been me instead of you."

**Now that is just wrong.**

It's amazing how that simple statement turned everything I'd believed for the last seven years on it's head. He's right. I COULD have stayed. I knew full well it was either me or him...but I'd thought...it would be better if it was me.

_He's right..._

_Akki, it's not...it's not that simple and you know it._

Zane's thoughts sound frantic, as if he feel he has to reassure me.

_You know as well as I do your not as cold hearted as you can seem We both know you couldn't let it be...him._

From the way Zane said...thought him...I knew he wouldn't have cared if it had been Ikuto. The only reason he left was because of me. If I hadn't pushed him...he'd be fine now...instead of a ticking timebomb. Neither of us wold be heading toward an early grave.

"So...what your saying...Ikuto...is you wish I'd let this happen to you? You think it would have been easier for all involved?"

Rather then saying anything, he just gave me that look. that look that says:

I'm not going to argue with you because there's no point.

"...Well then..."

I take a step forward, running my hand along the tabe where Doc keeps his needles. I find myself tracing the patterns engraved on the old table with my finger. A complete and utter look of disintrest. Ikuto looks on warily, but says nothing. Even as a kid, he was a man of few words. Oddly enough, I liked him because not ony did he know how to shut up, he knew how to do it without being told. Unlike Zane, who not only never stops talking, he never knows when to keep his mouth shut. Except today. He's been quiet pretty much this whole choice, at this point I might jut cut his tongue out if he says the wrong thing. When I lose control, I'm nothing more then a wild animal on a rampage. When I'm pissd and in control...it's even worse. It's like that old saying; Hell hath no fury like a womens scorn...or something like that.

**My fist closes on a syringe.**

Careful to keep it hidden, I poke the end with my pinky. I feel a prick and a tiny drop of worn blood, so it's sharp. Doc's always leaving his toxins out in the open, me and Zane know enough not to inject ourselves. We don't need to rexpierence those stinkin side effects. Aches and pains. Cramps. Feeling as though your insides are being shredded. The majority of the crap in thses needle are designed to mimic what the Doc did to us over three years. Only...instead of years...the drug's designed to work within weeks. The result are intenser side effect with a ninety percent chance of killing the poor sucker who has it running through them.

Perfect.

Ikuto didn't see me grab the syringe, so he didn't look alarmed as I got closer. I've always liked to scream in peoples faces...and I mean that literally.

"Akki...all of this was pretty stupid on your part." Ikuto shakes his head.

I almost stop cold when he says stupid. He's acting as though everything I've been through has been easy...that it's no big deal. Well...we'll see how he feels a couple hours from now. I stop in front of him and sigh.

"I know...maybe running away was stupid. But"

My thoughts must have slipped, because Ikuto looked very alarmed all of a sudden. Too late.

Ikuto can read my mind, but reading it and reacting to it are two very different things.

Before he could move backward, I grab him by the arm and pull him closer. A looooooooooooooot closer. I mean, he blushes.

"Running away was stupid maybe, but a girl never likes to be told how stupid her actions were"

And before he can respond, I take that needle and stick it right in his shoulder.

**OMG**

**What a ending! **

**Well peoples Im still writing. Im still going to finish this story...even if it kills me.**

**Akki: Its not that serious**

**Ikuto: *rubs sore sholder* Akki, your the queen of overreacting.**

**Akki: *death glare/pulls another needle* "You want your rabies shot?**

**Ikuto: *shakes head* O.o**

**Akki: *smiles* Then shut up**

**Me: *rolls eyes* idiots...T_T**

**Anywho! Read and review plez :D**


	24. Chpt 23 New Developments Arise

**OK PEOPLE!**

**It has been a while so Im gonna skip the sarcastic comments! :)**

**Everyone : :(**

**SOOOOOOOOOO**

**thx 2 **

**Chocolate Ribbons and**

**Celesius for reviewing chpt. 22**

**and thx 2:**

**ehluvr3  
Quince's Lovely Bones**

**Draconika**

**darkangel42264**

**4 the favs**

**Thx sooooooo so much**

**Im glad u all like the story despite my horrible grammar**

**PS: the story will now be written in PRESENT tense...**

**srry 4 any confusion**

**eh hehe lets get on with the story...:)**

**Chapter 23**

**New Developments Arise**

**Tears finally spill out as I yank the syringe out. **

As sick as it is, I'm a bit mad when Ikuto barely even flinched. When it comes to getting shots, it only hurts going in.

Ikuto cocks his head as though to say, feel better? Sometimes I really hate it when he acts so damn cool. Before he can get a word in, I turn on my heel and head back into the privacy of my room. But, I kicked my door down...so if I want to be alone I'm going to have to leave. Good, I can figure out how long I've been asleep. And how long it's been since the fight in the park. But first I'm changing. I'm still wearing my purple sweater and blue skirt both of which are stained, torn and bloodied. I march over to the tiny dresser in the corner of my dark room, and tear through the top drawer. After pulling out a black tank top, I comb through the bottom drawer. I have a limited number of clothes, it's not like Doc gives me an allowance for clothes, so I pull out yet another skirt, only this one's black. I'm going for a dark, pissed off sort of look. Angry tears fall but I wipe them away with my bloody sleeve. I'm so sick of crying it's not even funny. Since I can't close the door, I simply turn around to change. Quite frankly, I don't care if they watch...just proves their pervs. Zane's snickers passed through the telepathic link, but even he turned around as I peel my filthy shirt off. Little weirdo... I throw my dirty laundry on the floor, and move into the furthest corner of the room to change my skirt. Ikuto remains quiet, but his thoughts are quite abuzz. Idiot hasn't learned how to keep his thoughts to himself. Of corse...I didn't learn how to keep my thought private until Kitsune was mutated...which was a year after the telepathic link was forged...so I guess I could relate. But any sympathy I feel is drowned out by raging female emotions.

**I emerge from my room a new girl.**

My new outfit is completely black, matching my mood perfectly. I grab a jacket before leaving, because I have no clue what time of day...or night it was. For all I know, it could be midnight. Or maybe...noon, either way I'm so outta here. If I have to deal with the three of them for the rest of the day, I'm going to hurt someone. No one makes a move to stop me as I head for the stairs. Doc simply stares daggers at my back, still reeling from his near death experience. Zane pretends to be looking for something, and I don't even bother to look Ikuto's way. His thoughts are still reeling, bits and pieces of what he was thinking come through the bond, but never the entire thought. Amu. Yoru. Utau...they all pass though his head. I could be mean and insert myself in his thought, but as of now all I want is to be as far away from him as possible. I run upstairs and leave the overcrowded basement behind. Sunlight filtering through the windows tell me that it's daylight, probably close to noon. I push the front door open, and it falls to the ground, still broken thanks to me. I stomp away from the building, the angry slowly ebbs out of me, and is replaced with mixed emotions. Spite, loss, betrayal, and most of all...regret. I'm careful to keep from broadcasting my thoughts to the other two morons who an hear, in fact I'm so intent on keeping my thoughts quiet I kinda forget to look where I'm going.

**I actually walked right in Amu, of all people.**

I literally walked right into her, nearly pushing her out into a busy street. I didn't even realize my feet decided to carry me downtown. Amu whipped around, ready to demand who pushed her. Her three shugo charas were the first to react to me.

"HEY!" Pinky says.

"We know you!' Blue continues.

"Your Akki!" Greeny says with a smile.

I'm kinda impressed she remembered my name, since I forgot theirs within minutes of meeting them. Amu blinks, surprised. I smile and point at the cross walk. The little sign says GO.

"Weren't you going to cross? I ask.

"Akki...it is you!" she says.

I suppress an eye roll.

"No duh"

She doesn't seem to like my sarcastic tone. Not that I really care.

"Where have you been?" she asks.

I shrug, deciding I'm not telling her where I've been.

"Around, not that it's any of your business."

I expect her to keep asking but instead she says

"Have you seen Ikuto?"

I balk at the question...considering I did just see him...to my great regret.

After a minute, I return to my senses.

"What makes you think I've seen him?" I shake my head for dramatic effect.

She frowns.

"You said you two are friends."

More like were...

"And I haven't seen him for about a week...and Utau is starting to get worried..."

Wait a WEEK! I've been out for an entire week! ...Didn't think that injury was that bad...I should've been up after a day...Doc must've drugged me or something...that would explain how it's been a week and I haven't had a shot...as far as I know. I don't want to think about what Doc could've put in me while I was asleep.

"Akki?" Amu's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"No I...I haven't seen him"

Her face falls, making me feel even worse about lying...

"Well ok...but Utau was looking for you"

That gets my attention.

"Utau...why?"

"I don't know. She's convinced you know where he is...but...it has something to do with Yoru..."

The shugo chara's name catches my attention.

_Yoru...? When was the last time I saw him?... Been at a week apparently. Thank goodness he isn't with Ikuto, if he was then Doc could change him no problem. Without him anything Doc tries will result in Ikuto's..._

_In his..._

Oh God

"Where's Utau and Yoru?" I demand

"Well their...I don't..." Amu stutters.

I resist smacking her.

"Amu this is serious...were are THEY!"

"Probably practicing for her upcoming concert. In the outdoor arena!" she says, startled by the angry tone to my voice.

The outdoor arena...where I first met Ikuto since coming back. I can't help but smile, since thats where this nightmare started...at that piano...

Moving around Amu I race across the street, despite the oncoming cars. One fails to stop in time, but I jump over it. Literally, I jump over the car, I can only imagine Amu's face. Maybe i should've warned her about my abnormal leg strength. Pushing her out of my mind, I open my thoughts to Zane.

_HEY! _

_...what?_ Zane's thoughts sound peeved.

_How many shots have you given Ikuto?_

_Why do you care?_

_Because_

_Because why? You didn't have a problem with him getting shots earlier. Plus after what he said i thought you'd hate him._

_I'm not...I mean...I'm..._

I'm at a loss for words.

_Whatever your so worried about Akki, why does it matter. He obviously doesn't give a damn about all the sacrifices you'e...we've made then who cares what happens?_

As much as I want to tell him that is ridiculous...I can't because thats exactly what i was thinking when I gave him that shot in the first place. I want him to suffer like I have but...I don't want him to...die.

_Seriously Zane how many shots? I snap_

My tone must've surprised him, because he answered.

_Counting the one you gave him? Five_

Five...five injections of toxic chemicals and God know what else already inside him. the shot i gave him earlier...was the final one to seal the deal.

Oh shit

When Zane and I were mutated, we both aleady had watched our shugo charas go from cute little chibi people to the monsters they are today. It was only with the two of them working to keep the toxins from completely destroying us...Zane and I were able to survive...if you can call this crappy life surviving. But Ikuto doesn't have Yoru...and without him he won't be able to survive the mutation process. Hell, Zane and I barely managed it with our shugo charas. Ikuto will need Yoru and I've got to...wait a second.

_Hey Zane?_

_Now What?_

_Where's Ikuto?_

I'm wondering why he didn't stick his head in this conversation.

_Him? Oh he left like, five minutes after you did. Said he was looking for his sister or it was starting to look like the effects of those shots were kicking in._

_WHAT?_

I cut the conversation there, I don't need, or want that repeated. If Ikuto gets to Utau first...or if he passes out along the way there's going to be some serious problems. Doc and Zane should've known better then to let him got out so soon after getting injected.

I swear under my breath and pick up the pace.

I sleep for an entire week and as soon as I wake up everything falls apart.

As I go from power walking to running the strangest thing occurs to me. When Doc told us we were going back to Japan, I thought things would be boring...despite the people living here. Thinking about that makes me laugh.

Things are anything but boring around here.

**OK peoples Im back**

**Im still writing and I hope u can all bear wit my strange time gaps between updates**

**I hope U all still like the story**

**Sooo...**

**plez read and review **

**(plez? :3)**


End file.
